ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Grox Commune Senate
The Grox Commune Senate, or more simply known as The Grox Senate, was the highest governmental and judicial branch of the Grox Commune that was formed after the dissolution of the Blits dynasty, and served until the invasion and annexation of the Commune by the Space Nazis and Wardonian rebellion. It had about 300 members, and only about 56 have survived and stayed loyal to the Commune, even after it's destruction. There are about 3 rankings of senate members. A high ranking members has much influence and usually introduces and helps pass or prevents laws. A mid-tier ranking member is in the middle of high and low rankers. They have some influence, but usually help high ranking members. Low ranking members have near to no influence at all, any only show as poll numbers. In the SFM Dimension, they are key figures in the execution of the Pony-Sonic Holocaust. Members Trey Jacnife Trey Jacnife was the head of the Senate and was typically the monitor of all laws and talks during meetings. Trey Jacnife took the Senate throne after his father, Jacoby Jacnife's death. He was executed by the New Groxonian government after he was discovered secretly working at a Burger King on one of the planet's moons. ---- Gordon Goldmein Gordon Goldmein was one of the highest ranking members of the Senate who typically monitored and helped either pass or prevent laws typically relating to the economy of the Commune. He is noted for his robotic parts being made of gold, rather than the typical steel of the average Grox. Despite being a respected member, Goldmein helped drag the Commune into a pointless series of 5 wars on the Chicken people. He is currently one of the 56 members who is working in the Grox Rebellion. --- Ramane the Drunkard Ramane the Drunkard was a mid-tier ranking member of the Senate who was believed to have played a role in the Spacecraft crash epidemic 7 years before the invasion of the Space Nazis. He is known for typically being drunk, and was considered being an ambassador to the Union of Nikolai Belinskis for the bizarre amounts of Vodka he would drink every meeting. He died of his alcoholism while being imprisoned by the Nazi government. --- I hate everything Grox I hate everything Grox, or also known as Rah M.E Madman, was a low ranking member of the senate who hated almost everything in existence. He was believed to only show positive affection towards The Last Jedi and the F word. He committed suicide after he found out the majority of the Grox Commune under the new Nazi government didn't like the Sequel trilogy. In his last words, however, he denounced the sequel trilogy. --- Whatman Whatman was a low ranking member of the senate who served nearly no purpose to the Senate and had no value whatsoever. He was born with one eye unnatural to his species, and was only notable for having a minor role in helping repeal the French fry ban act. His whereabouts and life status are unknown, as he disappeared from the public eye after fleeing the Grox Commune when the Nazis invaded. --- Pepe Grox Pepe Grox was an extremely high ranking member of the senate who was the biggest figure in helping the Grox Commune's boom in colonization of uninhabited planets. He took much pride in this accomplishment. He was killed in an escort mission during the Wardonian uprisings when a rebellion suicide bomber blew himself up along with him, and a few guards. --- The Thing Grox The Thing Grox is a mid-tier ranking member who is infected by the parasite from Sci-Fi horror film John Carpenter's The Thing. Despite being malformed, he is extremely intelligent. He has helped in passing many laws and has even stopped a few small scale wars. He is currently one the 56 remaining members of the Senate in the Grox Rebellion. --- Farty Mcfly Farty McFly, also known as Fart Grox, was a low-ranking member who constantly farted. He would constantly have to be held 150 feet away from the rest of the Senate in a glass box with airholes so the rest of the senate wouldn't die of his toxic fumes. Farty accidentally killed himself when he went to bed forgetting to open his windows. He choked to death on his own fart fumes in his sleep. --- Sketchis McGriff Sketchis McGriff is a mid-tier ranking member of the Senate who is just a drawing on a flat sheet of paper. Despite his physical boundaries, he is able to communicate. He has helped vote on some laws which have showed significant benefit economically and health-wise. He is one of the 56 members of the Grox Rebellion, however, he is only used as a shopping list on his backside. --- Sad man cry wa Sad man cry wa is a currently deceased member of the senate who functions like a marionette and is currently loyal to the new Nazi government of New Groxonia. Go fucking figure. --- --- Midget ass bihtc Midget ass bihtc, also known as mini Grox, is high ranking, but often made fun of member who is notably small as undetailed compared to your average Grox. Because of the lack of seriousness surrounding him, Midget ass betrayed the Commune and led to the deaths of 18 senate members. He is currently the minister of Propaganda of the New Groxonian government. --- --- Whattheactualfuck.JPG Whattheactualfuck.JPG was an eldritch abomination and high ranking member of the senate who was extremely malformed and horrific. He was set aflame the minute he stepped foot into the senate. --- --- Barry Bonds Barry Bonds is a high ranking and intimidating member of the Senate who is notable for his extreme masculinity. He was involved in a series of steroids scandals in the 1990's and 2000's before fleeing to the Commune and converting from a black human male to a Grox. However, his steroids have stuck with him. He is one of the 56 remaining senate members in the Grox Rebellion. --- Brox Brox, aka Broke Grox, was the lowest ranking member of the Senate. He was unable to participate in anything and nearly nothing was remarkable about him. All he did was long for chicken wings and conquest until his death when he was executed by the New Groxonian government. -- Very psychotic individual Very psychotic individual, also known by his alias, the Wheelchair Bound Democrat, is a demented and malicious high ranking member of the senate who is believed to have plotted a series of major-scale terror attacks on the Commune's moons for the sake of pleasing his demented, twisted mind. Despite being extremely unstable, Wardonian hired him as his second-in-command due to the treachery and atrocities he committed against the socialist government. He is probably gonna kill Wardonian at some point. --- Antisemetox Antisemetox is a mid-tier ranking violent Anti-semitic member of the senate who is known for being stuck in the sneaky jew pose or whatever it's called. Despite a lack of any Judaism on the planet at all, Antisemetox believes the government is all being run by jews and thinks that "being useful to the Grox is good for your survival!" --- --- Alec Morbydia Alec Morbydia was an overweight Grox senate member who was high ranking. He died of diabetes 3 years after his introduction into the senate. LOL! --- --- --- Pitbull Grox Pitbull Grox was a mid-tier ranking member of the senate who's only priorities related to eating toddlers in impoverished areas. After being fired, Pitbull grox exclaimed to the entire senate that "I am become death, destroyer of black children." Pitbull Grox was euthanized by his SS officers when the Space Nazis invaded the Grox Commune. --- --- --- Hannibal Greener Hannibal Greener is a High ranking member of the senate who is mysteriously green. He mainly monitored and worked in the healthcare system of the Grox commune. He was believed to have helped create and distribute treatments for a series of deadly diseases in poorer sides of the commune. He is currently one of the 56 remaining members in the Grox Rebellion. --- --- --- Maxinina Lammons Maxinina Lammons is a mid-tier ranking member of the senate that isn't actually a Grox. Much like in the Union of Nikolai Belinskis, this member is actually Anglosphere crew member Maxwell Lambton in a biological disguise to get free food during senate meetings. Maxinina says he "really likes the purple spice iced tea and yellow spice cookies." He is not dead, neither is he a member of the Grox Rebellion or Nazi Grox Government. --- --- --- Monigrox Monigrox was a low ranking member of the senate and was the worthless, bastard adopted daughter of Jonathan Blits. She was described as being "absolutely atrocious" and "groan-worthy" every time she attended the senate and spoke. Jonathan Blits killed her on September 11th, 2008 when he shot her to death in the Bronx. --- --- --- Sweater Grox Sweater Grox is an infantile, low ranking member of the senate who is trapped in a sweater. He likely stuck in this sweater for life unless he outgrows it which thus would have to end up tearing apart. He is currently one of the 56 members of the Grox rebellion. --- Groomer Groomer, also known as Cum Grox and Coom Grox, was a low ranking member of the Senate with an extreme dependency for masturbation and pornographic material. Groomer often cummed at random, but typically ejaculated whenever women were brought up in meetings. Groomer committed suicide during the invasion of the Space Nazis knowing he would be persecuted for his deviant ideals and life. --- Bin Weevil Genocidist Bin Weevil Genocidist is a high ranking, but treacherous member of the senate who typically revolved around killing Bin Weevils from the online Bin Weevils game. Bin Weevil joined the Space Nazis and became the head of extermination and persecution. --- Tumbox Tumbox was a mid-tier ranking member of the senate who's ideals and ideas were heavily influenced off what she saw on Tumblr. She was one of the few female members. She helped pass many raygun control laws which backfired hard. Wardonian Retardskieus personally executed her for being annoying in his opinion. --- Bigmans Bigmans is a high ranking member of the senate who is 1,500 years more advanced than his comrades as he is bigger, evolved better and smarter than the typical member. He fleed to the planet in which the Grox Rebellion formed on. He is currently a senior member of the Grox Rebellion and one of the 56 remaining senate members loyal to the Senate. --- --- Grape Grox Grape Grox, also known as Graxe, is a mid-tier ranking member of the senate who is encrusted in purple spice and cannot get it off. Due to this, he is unable to communicate, breathe and move. Wether he is dead is disputed because his organ systems are still functional, but refuse to turn off even in a stage of death. --- --- Contrarian Grox Pepsi Grox, more famously known as Contrarian Grox, was a Grox from an alternate dimension who was low ranking as he was contrarian to all ideals. Upon the first 6 months in office, he was killed by Trey Jacnife for being so annoying. --- --- Groseph Stalix Groseph Stalix was a high ranking member of the Grox Senate with some dna of the late Soviet Premier, Joseph Stalin. He wished to reenact Stalin's atrocities and policies on the Commune and had lots of opportunities as the Commune was a socialist-esque planet. Groseph Stalix died fighting off the Space Nazis when he was blown to bits. --- Calarts Grox Calarts Grox was a short lived atrocity who ran for senate who was pulled out of office 2 days after election. He is currently dead for unknown reasons. --- Lobstah Lobstah, also known as Lobsgrox, is a low ranking member of the Senate who is a hybrid of a typical Grox and Maine Lobster. He can communicate, but it is often hard to distinguish what he is saying because he must be kept underwater. Usually he answers either in yes or no questions or writes his answers on the outside of his bowl. He currently is in hiding somewhere in the Grox Commune. --- Dismembered Grox Dismembered Grox is a high ranking member of the senate who is missing his robotic parts. Due to this fact, he is always grumpy, and will continue to be until he gets his parts back. He is currently one of the 56 Senate members in the Grox Rebellion. --- --- --- Fully Organic Grox What the fuck is this thing --- --- --- Anime Grox Anime Grox is a mid-tier ranking member of the senate who, instead of being typically fleshy and 3D, he is 2D and illustrated in an anime-esque style. Due to this, Adrian Shephard hates him. Anime Grox typically speaks Japanese and has killed several drug dealers. I got nothing ok? I'm just trying to be funny with this one but I'm having a really hard time. He's naked which is kind of funny? I guess? --- --- --- --- Crox Crox is one of the 5 primordial Groxes from Agartha and is the 2nd highest ranking member of the Grox Senate. He is notable for his Red Crocs. Due to his red Crocs and primordial age status, he was worshipped as a deity. Crox wasn't too comfortable with this, however. He is not dead and does not affiliate himself with any group. He currently lives alone on his space ranch. --- --- --- Lepidopterophobic Grox Lepidopterophobic Grox was a mid-tier ranking former member of the Senate and patient at an insane asylum. Almost everything was normal about this member, however, the one thing that separated him from the rest of the Senate was his inane and unreasonable fear of Butterflies and Moths. As you can see in this photo, he was literally incapable of doing anything normal when a butterfly is around. He was then taken to an asylum after the Senate took a trip to a local zoo and forced him to go inside a butterfly house when a butterfly the size of a dinner plate landed on his chest. He killed himself within 5 days. --- --- --- Badase and Koole Grox badass Grox is a former high ranking member of the Senate and a bounty hunter. When the Grox Commune was annexed by the Space Nazis, they seeked any escapees attempting to flee their Nazi rule. Seeking a cooler life, he brought about 15 rebels with significant information about the whereabouts of the Grox Rebellion. Wardonian Retardskieus dubbed him "Badase and Kool" for this. He is currently one of the richest Groxes alive. --- --- Autistus the 6th Autistus the 6th is one of the few remaining members of the Autistus bloodline who were a powerful dynasty who ran the Autistic Empire before the entire planet unified into one state, the Grox Commune and was a high ranking member of the Senate. Autistus is known for is silly and idiotic behaviors. He is currently one of the 56 senate members in the Grox Rebellion. --- --- Poop Skywatcher Poop Skywatcher was a low ranking member of the Senate who didn't even work on his work. All he would do for the entirety of meetings would be looking out the window at skyscrapers and aircraft. Poop Skywatcher was executed personally by Wardonian Retardskieus when he refused to speak about the whereabouts of other members of the Senate and where they fled to. --- --- --- Josh Valen/Darth Gronex Josh Valen, also known as Darth Gronex, is a former mid-tier ranking member of the Senate and a failed apprentice of Darth Sidious. He is strong with the dark side of the force and does not side with either New Groxonia or the Grox Rebellion. He is very badase and duel of the fates plays faintly anytime he is near. --- --- Hhahahahahaha flat --- --- --- --- --- --- Not paying attention Grox Hey turn around asshole stop being camera shy --- --- --- --- Human Grox Human Grox was a mid-tier ranking member of the senate who pushed for human equality on the Grox Commune. Human Grox was killed during a sorched-earth bombing somewhere on the North Pole of the planet during the Grox Rebellion, a heavily contested area due to it's natural resources and heavy forestation. She was one of the few female members of the senate. --- --- --- --- Talass the Pompous Talass the Pompous is a high ranking member of the Senate who was extremely influential in the Commune Military. He was 9'3 and was slightly demented. He was a rather treacherous fellow, and was rumored to have been attempting a coup against the Commune's president at the time. It is unknown where he is but he is believed to be alive because his Steam account is active at times. --- --- --- Johnathan Blits waking up from a horrible nightmare AAAAHAHHHHHHAHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHFUCCCKKKKKKK KK KKKK OH GOD OHGOD ohgod ohgod ok it was just a bad dream go back to bed ok zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz ---- --- Counterstrike wall Grox CWG is a member of the Senate who is completely stiff, flat and un-reactive. This is because he is not actually a living being, he is just sprayed onto the wall for all eternity. --- --- Johnathan Blits walking into the bathroom to watch you poop Are u making turds yet? smells pretty bad in here so i would assume so --- --- --- Malnourished Grox Malnourished Grox, also known as bone Grox, is a dead member of the senate who only attends because Hannibal Greener brought in to pretend he is someone who agrees with every point Greener makes. This member of the Senate died of malnourishment 65 years prior to Greener's birth. --- Acid trip Grox Acid Trip Grox is a "member" of the Senate who only exists when any member drops Acid. This member is believed to be in a different plane of existence as he is only seen when dropping Acid. If you are seeing the image of him, you probably just dropped a shit ton of acid and are freaking the fuck out. --- --- --- Eloy Elephantiasis Eloy Elephantiasis is a low ranking member of the senate who's right hand is abnormally large, which resulted in his inability to work with anything has before the development of Elephantiasis in his hand he worked with his right hand, the one that inflated. He is now forced to work with his left hand, which led into a massive decrease in work. He currently lives in his home in like Reno or something, where several nurses attend to him. --- ---